ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Animo's Coruption, Part 1
Dr. Animo's Coruption, Part 1 is the pilot episode in Ben 10,000: Hero of the Heroes. Plot We open up in Bellwood, 2022. We zoom over to an underground room. Dr. Animo, who looks like he is in Omniverse, excpet that he has two robot arms instead of his old ones, and his legs are replaced by jets and he floats in the air. Dr. Animo: I am begining to lose my body parts battle after battle with Ben Tennyson. I must engage my army faster. All I need is to use what I stole from Vilgax's ship remains deep in the ocean to enhance my Trans-modulator and I get the strongest Omnitrix Army! I can have my revenge!! Dr. Animo inserts a tube into a large machine similar to his Mutant Ray. He puts on Goggles and directs the machine at a parrot. He presses a button and a large blast hits the Parrot. The Parrot grows in size and gains a thick layer of brown and orange skin, becoming much like Humungousaur. The Parrot's tail enlongs. The Parrot roars and Dr. Animo smiles. Animo: Works like a charm. Theme Song! The Streets are made of metal and Cars are floating. The Buildings are higher and are more Sky-scrapper-like. Many Other Aliens are flying in the air as well. Aliens are also common on the streets. Lots of Kids have Vulpimancer pets. Kincelerans are running through the cars. An Orishan is on an elevated platform spraying water to clean windows. We see two Cetrakayah Plumbers without masks chasing an alien on a hoverboard. We zoom to what seems like a zoo. Seven Vulpimancers are causing havoc on the streets. A Vulpimancer charges at a woman and bites into her. She screams out. A Vulpimancer jumps over a car, destroying it with his wieght. A Vulpimancer breaks the window of a toy store. A Vulpimancer dumps his head into a trash bin. Police Officers run in and shoot the Vulpimancers, who dodge with ease. A Vulpimancer pounces at a Police Officer and eats his head. Voice: Hey, Knock it off. All the Vulpimancers turn around to face Diamondhead. He looks like Ben 10,000's Diamondhead, except that the white on his cloth is green, his back spikes are bigger, he has the two small spikes coming out of his chest, his chin is bigger and is more musclar. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Diamondhead: What's wrong? Are you afraid of Diamondhead? Three Vulpimancers pounce at him. Diamondhead blocks them with a Diamond wall. 2 other Vulpimancers charge at him from two different directions. Diamondhead shoots one single Diamond shard in each direction. The Shards hit the Vulpimancers exactly where their eyes are supposed to be. The Two Vulpimancers fall down instantly. All the other Vulpiamncers charge at Diamondhead from all directions. Diamondhead jumps off the ground and creates a Diamond slide to slide on, leaping higher in the air, He shoots Diamonds from all of his body parts. The Vulpimancers are hit by the shards. And Diamondhead creates a Diamond slide to slide on, avoiding the fall pain. He stretches his self and yawns. He detransforms into a 25-year-old Ben, who is much taller than he was on age 16. He has grown a slight beard, with his skin color still visible. His hair is smoother with a shorter, and better Haircut. He wears a shirt similar to the one UA Ben 10,000 wears, except that the grey is black, and the white is green. He has a green stripe going from his collar to his waist, with a 10 emblem on it. He wears a black belt, with a Plumber's badge on it. He wears blue jeans, and snickers like the ones he wore in the Original Series. Ben: C'mon, isn't there a good challenge anywhere these days. Voice: Hey Tennyson. Ben turns around and finds Kevin, who looks like Kevin 11,000 (human form) except with a grey shirt beneath his old one and green jeans. He has different hair. Beside Kevin is Gwen, who looks like she is in Ben 10,000, except that her hair is longer, and her face looks alot like her 16-year-old self. Her cloth were also magneta-colored. Ben: Kevin! Gwen! Gwen: Why didn't you call for help, you know, We're open? Ben: I handled those Vulpimancers pretty well. Rook runs in and pants. He looks more muscular, with a black beard and the white in his face turned blue. Rook: I captured all the Vulpimancers in Energy nets. Ben: Why, Rook? No need to, they're down. Rook: Just making sure. Kevin: Gwen, admit it, Ben's doesn't need us anymore. Ben: Don't say that! I really need you the most ammount of need. Gwen: It's Ok, Ben. We don't mind if you don't need us anymore. Ben: Come on, let's go to my HQ, I think I can cheer it up. Suddenly, Rook's Badge beeps. Rook: Ben, Sploot is on the loose. Ben: Ok, see ya! Gwen clears her throught reminding Ben that they are there. Ben: Oh yeah. Gwen, Kevin, Rook, join me. Kevin: No, I'm sure "Ben 10,000" can handle himself. Ben sighs. Ben: Alright. I'll go. See you in an hour! Ben reaches to his arm. He had a wierd Green Guanlet. He presses a button on his wrist and a hologram of Stinkfly in his very same pose appears out of the dial. Ben smacks the dial on his Guanlet. EPIC translation sequence: Ben grows Stinkfly eye stocks out of the sides of his head. His cloth change. He grows additional legs. His Wings grow out of his back. He gets thinner. He finally becomes Stinkfly. Stinkfly takes into the air and leaves tracks of goo wherever he goes. He flies over to a road intersection. A Big Purple Polymorph with a rather different form and no Anti-Gravity Projector. Stinkfly: Sploot? It's your fifth rampage on a row. Sploot: I hate you Tennyson! Sploot flies towards Stinkfly but Stinkfly shoots Goo Balls straight at him, sending him back a foot every goo shot. Sploot: Uh. Sploot melts into a puddle then reforms. He enlarges his fist and punches Stinkfly. Stinkfly gets through the attack and his wings become sticky. Stinkfly falls from the air, but he is replaced by a deep flash mid-air. Four Arms smashes into the ground, generating a shockwave. He looks like Ben 10,000 Four Arms. However, his shirt was like that of his Human form, minus the sleeves. His pants was also the same as his Human form, minus the belt. His Shoes was also the same. He had green cuffs, and black finger-less gloves. Four Arms: Yes! BIIIG SMACK!! Four Arms sonic claps in Sploot's face, shattering every bit of him in a direction. Sploot starts regenerating. Four Arms leaps high in the air and crashes on him, shattering him again. Sploot reforms but Four Arms rips him apart again. He reforms again but Four Arms punches him again, shattering him. This time, Sploot remains a puddle. Four Arms jumps up and cleans the goo from himself. He reverts and 2 Plumbers come in. Plumber: Are we too late? Ben: He's unconscious, just capture him in a glass container. The Plumbers look at each other in confusion. Ben leaves. In the Background, Sploot, still a puddle, leaves like a reptile. He slides into the sewers. Later, in Ben's HQ, which looks just like OS Ben 10,000's, Kevin, Rook, and Gwen are sitting on a couch. Ben gets in, eating a Sandwhich. Gwen: Ben, look at the time. Ben: Uh. It's... Gwen: Yes, you are 3 hours late. You promised to come 2 hours ago! We stayed here just all the time! Ben: I'm sorry, it's just that I think that I am so- Kevin: What? Independant? Ben, that doesn't mean that you ignore us. Let's go, Gwen! Kevin and Gwen leave. Rook gets up and follows. Ben: Rook! You too?! Ben sighs and sits on the couch. Meanwhile, Sploot sneaks into Dr. Animo's Room. Dr. Animo: Uh. There you are, Sploot. Sploot: Animo, I got the DNA you need. Dr. Animo: It's Dr. Animo, Sploot. Show me them. A Blue coloring moves from his chest to his hand. He shows Animo his hand. Sploot: I was able to take a sample of his strongest forms, Four Arms, Stinkfly, XLR8, Humungousaur, Articguana, Heatblast, Diamondhead, and Shocksquatch. Dr. Animo takes the DNA from him and puts it into a tube. Dr. Animo: Excellent. I really have to thank you. Sploot: I only need POWER. I cannot transfer the DNA into myself, give me that DNA. Dr. Animo: Yes, we will use this DNA to power up my army and take over the Omnitrix, and extracting DNA from it. Sploot: Ok. But my patience may run out soon. Dr. Animo: Don't worry about that. Dr. Animo smiles. Later, Ben was lying on the couch. Suddenly, the wall next to him explodes. He quickly jumps out of his couch, turning into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch had his OV Appearance, except that he looks angrier, has 5 fingers instead of 4, his yellow cloth is green, the spikes from his head are longer, he has no belt, and his Omnitrix Symbol is on his chest. Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! A Four-Armed Gorilla pounces at him. Shocksquatch holds it back barely. Shocksquatch: Seriously? Who made you, Animo? Only he'd be crazy enough to fuse Four Arms with a Gorrilla! The Gorrilla punches Shocksquatch in the face then kicked him on the stomach. Shocksquatch holds the Gorrilla's Hands and electrocutes it. He throws the unconscious Mutant Gorilla off him. He reverts back. He then is hit by a Diamond Shard, knocking him back. Out of the hole in the wall, runs in, a Mutant Yeti (that looks like HU Shocksquatch), Heatbat, an Eagle made out of Diamonds, and a blue dog that has Articguana's eyes, mouth and gills. Ben: Dr. Animo is really getting crazy! The The Mutant Gorilla, The Mutant Eagle and the Mutant Yeti all dogpile Ben, but there is a flash a moment before they did that. Heatbat is then kicked out of the air, by an unknown speeding force. XLR8 stops runing behind the Mutant Dog, slides up his visor and sticks out his tongue. He looks like OS Ben 10,000's XLR8, except that the white is replaced with green. The Mutant Dog immediately turns around and shoots an ice beam. However, XLR8 is too quick to slide down his visor and run out of the blast's way. The Blast hit a TV, freezing it. He stops behind the Mutant Dog and rapidly kicks him. He then runs out of sight, just as The Mutant Eagle and The Mutant Gorilla approach where he was. XLR8: Too quick for ya?! XLR8 runs in and rapidly cycles around them, making a tornado around them. They are sent flying from the Tornado and the Mutant Gorilla crashes into a vase, breaking it. XLR8: Oops. Ester's gonna kill me for that! XLR8 is then hit square on with a lightning bolt, sending him flying backwards. He crashes next to the Kitchen and reverts. Ester runs out of the Kitchen, she now looks older, but wearing a different green shirt and a black skirt. Ester: Ben? What's wrong?! Do you need any help? Ben: No, thanks! The mutants wake up and charge (either flying or running) in. Ben: Ester, hide! Ben presses a button on his belt and the ground under Ester turns into a platform and goes down, immediately a layer of metal covering the Platfrom's place. The Mutant Yeti charges in and rams into Ben, but is held back by Four Arms. Four Arms punches the yeti multiple times. The Yeti generates electricity and blasts Four Arms at a wall breaking it. Four Arms jumps out as Astrodactyl, who looks more musclar, and larger in size, with the colors of his cloth inverted, the green becoming black and the black becoming green. His Voice was way deeper. AStrodactyl: Catch me if you can, Shockyetii! Astrodactyl uses his energy whip to whip the Yeti, dodging every single blast, then blasting a green wave at him. Astrodactyl takes into the air. Astrodactyl: So long, Fella! Astrodactyl takes out a Null Void Grenade and prepares it. Suddenly, he is hit with a fireball, losing his aim, and rather shooting the Null Void Grenade at a couch, making it explodes. Astrodactyl is then kicked out of the air by Heatbat, crashing into a closet. Heatbat lands in and the Mutant Yeti runs in. However, there was no sign of Astrodactyl. We see behind a nearby door, Ben was panting, he was sweating, and his Omnitrix's faceplate was red. He turns the dial. Ben: Kevin, Come on, Kevin! Recording: Hello, it's me Kevin, this is an automated message. If you are Ben, I am sure you can handle yourself very well.. Ben: Oh man! Suddenly, Ben freezes into an Ice Block, by the Mutant Dog. The Mutant Gorilla lifts the Ice Block and carries it over. The Mutant Eagle and HEatbat shoot Fireballs/Diamond Shards at a wall, making it explode. They run out from the hole. Meanwhile in Gwen and Kevin's house. They hear the doorbell and Kevin answers it. Ester runs in the house. Ester: Gwen! Kevin! Ben's in trouble! He was captured by Alien/Animal Hybrids! Kevin: Why do I have the feeling Animo's behind that? Gwen: Not now, Kevin! Ester, do you know where they took him?! Ester: No. Ben sent me to the underground basement before I was able to know! Gwen: Then we're going to track him! Meanwhile, Ben is chained to a table-like machine, unconscious. Sploot: Dr. Animo. What's taking so long? Dr. Animo: I am extracting the DNA from the Omnitrix. Dr. Animo removes the faceplate of the Omnitrix, then takes out the Dial. He presses the button which is normally used to transform and the Omnitrix shoots out sparks. He puts on gloves and dips his finger into the Omnitrix. He presses a button inside the Omnitrix and it dettaches and loses glow. He puts it on another table. Dr. Animo: I must thank you, Sploot, you were able to get the DNA I need to capture Ben Tennyson. Sploot: Dr. Animo, proceed. Dr. Animo turns to the table and grabs an energy knife-like thing. He stabs a part of the Omnitrix and tears off the Omnitrix's skin, revealing 10 colorful wires. Dr. Animo: DNA in the Omnitrix are storred in wires similar to chromosomic manner. He grabs a blade and cuts off a part from the wires. He opens a machine (that looks like his Mutant Ray from OS) and attaches the wires to that of the machine's. He then grabs the faceplate and puts it where it can be put. He then puts the dial in a place that looks like a can-holder attached to the machine. Sploot: Alright, shoot me with it, give me Ultimate POWER! Dr. Animo: Not yet, we must try it out first. He turns a switch, then a Four Arrms Hologram pops out of the dial. He presses a button and the Hologram switches to that of Heatblast. He presses the button again, cycling through Rath, Lodestar, Astrodactyl, Articguana, Spitter then Buzzshock. He examines the Buzzshock Hologram then presses a few buttons. He shoots rays at all the animals roaming the place, fusing them with aliens. Animo smiles. Sploot: What are you doing, Animo?! Alot of animal/alien hybrids all stormed behind Animo. Animo: Minions, kill them, both! We see Sploot's surprised face as Animo makes an evil laugh with the minions charging in the background. BE CONTINUED... Major Events *Kevin, Ben 10,000, Gwen and Rook make their BTK: HotH debut. *Diamondhead, Stinkfly, Four Arms, Shocksquatch, XLR8, and Astrodactyl make their first reappearance. *Sploot makes his debut. *The Unnamed Omnitrix is decomposed and destroyed by Dr. Animo. Characters *Ben 10,000 (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Rook Blonko (first reappearance) *Ester (first reappearance) Villains *Sploot (first appearance) *Dr. Animo (first reappearance) *Seven Vulpimancers (Deceased) *Dr. Animo's Mutants **Mutant Eagle/Petrosapien **Mutant Gorilla/Tetramand **Mutant Dog/Polar Manzardrill **Mutant Yeti/Gimlinopithecus **Heatbat Aliens Used *Diamondhead (first reappearance) *Stinkfly (first reappearance) *Four Arms (first reappearance; x2) *Shocksquatch (first reappearance) *XLR8 (first reappearance) *Astrodactyl (first reappearance) Allusions *When Ben sends Ester to the "underground" basement by turning the ground under her into a platform is similar to how Ben 10,000 took Kenny out of the battle in Ken 10. *Dr. Animo's plan is both similar to his plan in Ben 10,000 and Vilgax's plan as of OS and AF. Errors *After The The Mutant Gorilla, The Mutant Eagle and the Mutant Yeti seemingly dogpile Ben, they stay down even though they were conscious. Also, when they get up and charge at Ben, the Mutant Yeti disappears. *It is unknown how Ben knew it was Dr. Animo behind the Mutant Animals. *When the Mutant Animals captured Ben, he was in an ice block, however, when Dr. Animo decomposes the Omnitrix, he was unconscious without an ice block. Though, they might have knocked him out off screen. *It is as well unknown how Ester found out Ben was captured. Trivia *Atomix was rumored to debut in this episode, as it was said "Atomix will debut in Dr. Animo's Corruption", however, that wasn't complete. The complete phrase was "Atomix will debut in Dr. Animo's Corruption, Part 2". *The Alien usage included only OS and OV aliens, as the AF/UA aliens were greatly overused, save for ChamAlien. *The Only sign that Ben became Ben 10,000 is that Kevin sarcasticly called him "Ben 10,000"; however Ben will not officially call himself Ben 10,000 but later on a bit. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ahmad15